affreuse révélation
by Loli95
Summary: C'est un OS.Lily révèle quelque chose d'important à Voldemort avant de mourir...


**Bonjour! c'est mon tout premier One shot et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.Bonne lecture

* * *

**

**¤L'affreuse révélation¤**

Une femme d'un age mûr,aux cheveux noirs,vétue d'une longue robe vert émeraude entra dans un compartiment:

/Bonjour jeunes gens,je suis Mme McGonagall votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose ainsi que le directrice des Gryffondors,et je cherche Melle Lily Evans,savez vous où puis-je la trouver?

/Oui madame,c'est moi-même.

/Oh et bien bonjour! Je suis désolée mais je vais être obligée de vous retirer à vos amis,car une réunion avec tous les préfets est organisée dans le compartiment 8b,dans le second wagon,veillez vous y rentre immédiatement s'il vous plait.

/Bien professeur.

Lily se tourna vers ses amis et leurs fit un signe de tête,puis se rendit au compartiment 8b.

Il y avait déjà quelques personnes,qui devaient être eux aussi préfèts,puis les deux préfèts en chefs suivient par Mme McGonagall arrivèrent à leurs tour:

/Bonjour à tous,comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes,je suis votre nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor ainsi que professeur de Métamorphose,mais ce n'est pas tout,puisqu'en effet je suis également responsable des préfèts et préfètes,et c'est avec un grand honneur que je vous présente les deux nouveaux préfèts en chefs de cette année,qui vont eux même se présentés.

Un jeune homme,aux cheveux noir, aux yeux vert,avec une carrure plutôt musclé,s'avança et commença sa présentation:

/Bonjour je m'apel Tom Jedusor,je suis de la maison Serpentard,donc je suis en 7ème année et cette année je m'occuperais des préfèts de Serpentard et Gryffondor,celui-ci avait dit cela en faisant une grimace car tous le monde le savait les Gryffondor et Serpentard se détestaient au plus haut point,et cette année Dumbledore voulait que les deux maisons se rapprochent.

Une fois son "discourt" terminé,il se rassit et ce fût au tour d'une jeune fille,très mince,aux cheveux roux bouclés, de se lever:

/Bonjour alors moi je m'appelle Moly Fenac,je suis également en 7ème année,je suis de Pouffsoufle et donc je m'occuperais des préfèts de Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle.

La réunion continua ainsi pendant une bonne heure,à rappeler les règles des préfèts ainsi que leurs activités,des planings avaient été fait pour les rondes,ainsi que pour des réunion une fois pas semaine afin de remettre aux préfèts en chefs, un rapport fait par les préfèts chaques soirs,...

Lily sentait bien un regard posé sur elle pendant toute le réunion et a la fin avant de paritr,elle tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Tom Jedusor.

_C'est ainsi que c'était déroulé la matinée de leur première rencontre._

_Quelques années plus tard..._

Lily et James étaient chez eux,la nuit était tombé depuis quelques heures déjà,et leurs fils Harry Potter était en train de dormir.

Eux,étaient dans la cuisine Lily essuyait la vaiselle et James la rengeait lorsqui'ils entendirent un coup de tonnerre.James regarda par la fenêtre:

/Le ciel s'est assombrit tout d'un coup!

Lily s'avança a son tour de la fenetre puis regarda, afin d'affirmer les dits de son mari:

/Bon et bien je crois que je vais aller embrasser Harry puis je vais me mettre au lit.Tu me rejoinds?

/Oui,j'arrive dans quelques minutes le temps d'éteindre toutes les lumières puis je te rejoinds.

Lily décida qu'elle attendrait son mari dans leurs lit,et monta à l'étage pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Harry lorsqu'elle entendit un cri qui venait du rez de chaussé,c'était son mari qui criait,elle reconnaisait sa voix,celui-ci lui criait:

/Lilyyyyyyyy va le protéger!

D'habitude,elle aurait questionné James afin de savoir pourquoi elle devait faire ceci ou cela ,mais au cri que son mari sortait elle sentait que la situation était grave, et elle courut a toute vitesse vers la chambre de son fils,mais elle arriva trop tard,lorsqu'elle entrait dans la chambre,elle vit Tom Jedusor enfin Lord Voldemort.

James la vit et couru droit sur elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras mais il n'avait pas vu le Lord,et celui-ci lui jetta un Avada Kedavra.

Lily voulu crier mais elle n'en avait pas la force,elle savait que c'était la fin,car en effet Tom avait la baguette pointée sur elle et il lui parlait:

/Désolé ma Lily mais je suis obligé,tu m'as trahis et à cause de toi,ta famille va s'éteindre ce soir et toi avec,tu paye cette trahison!Je t'aimais Lily!

Puis il lui lança un avada et en lança également un a Harry.

Mais avant de mourir,Lily, avait prononcé ces quelques mots:

/Non Tom pas Harry! C'est TON fils!

puis elle s'était éteinte à jamais...

* * *

Bon et bien si ça vous a plû (et j'espère que ça vous a plû ) laissez moi une **review** please.

kisssssss


End file.
